1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a sensor board, and a sensor board obtained by the producing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for producing a sensor board for mainly detecting the type and the amount of gas, and a sensor board obtained by the producing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Substance sensors for detecting gas or fluid are conventionally used in various industrial applications. Such substance sensors are used for qualitative or quantitative analysis of a specific gas or fluid.
For example, it has been proposed that a plurality of sensor arrays are provided which includes a register containing a conductive substance, and a first and a second conductive leads arranged at a spaced interval to each other so as to be electrically connected through the register (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-503231).